This Is How We Met
by StarkIndustries1983
Summary: Jim and the bridge crew go to Iowa to meet Jim's mother. When they get there Wionna ask Jim to clean out the attic. In doing so Jim finds a leather bound book written by Amanda Grayson, Spock's mother. In the book it tells of how Sarek and Amanda met and eventually fell in love. After telling the crew about it; Spock suggests that Jim reads it to them.
1. Jim's Finding

Title: This is how we met

Pairing: Amanda/Sarek

Background pairings: Chulu, Spirk, Nyota/Christine, Scotty/Bones

Rating: T rating may go up

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. _Italics_ are the present, **Bold** is notes _**bold/italics **_are telepathic thoughts/emotions and regular text is the past.

Summary: Jim and the bridge crew go to Iowa to meet Jim's mother. When they get there Wionna ask Jim to clean out the attic. In doing so Jim finds a leather bound book written by Amanda Grayson, Spock's mother. In the book it tells of how Sarek and Amanda met and eventually fell in love. After telling the crew about it; Spock suggest that Jim reads it to them.

Chapter 1

Jim's finding

_Jim grimaced as he pulled the dusty box from its resting place. His mother had asked if Jim could maybe clean out the attic for her while he was in town. As he moved the box he accidentally knocked a book off of the shelf. Sighing Jim put the box down and picked up the leather bound book, a small note was on the front of it. It read: _

**My dearest friend Wionna or perhaps this is James or Samuel, **

** Any way it does not matter which of you is reading this, just as long as you do as I ask. Please give this book to my son, Spock. If you do not know him then take this to Commander Christopher Pike. Any way James if you so wish you may read this for you asked me once how I had met my husband Sarek. Well my dear James this is how we met. **

** Amanda Grayson**

_"Jim?" Nyota called as she and the rest of the bridge crew walked in. _

_"Just a minute. Hey where is Spock?" Jim asked glancing around. _

_"I am right here Captain." Spock said stepping out of the kitchen. _

_"Jesus Christ Spock! Don't scare me like that." Jim said nearly dropping the leather bound book in his hands._

_"I promise you that was not my intention James." Spock said, barely hiding the amusement in his eyes._

_"What's that ya got jimmy?" Leonard McCoy asked gesturing to the book. _

_"If I said that I had a book that contained a story written by one of our mothers about how they met one of our fathers would you guys like to read it?" Jim asked with a grin. _

_"Absolutely." Sulu said grinning. _

_"No matter whose parents it is?" Jim asked with a grin of his own. _

_"No matter whose parents it is Jim." Christine Chapel said with a smile. _

_"Whose parents is it?" Nyota asked with a smile. _

_"Here read this." Jim said passing Nyota the note that had been attached to the book. _

_"__**My dearest friend Wionna or perhaps this is James or Samuel, **_

_** Any way it does not matter which of you is reading this, just as long as you do as I ask. Please give this book to my son, Spock. If you do not know him then take this to Commander Christopher Pike. Any way James if you so wish you may read this for you asked me once how I had met my husband Sarek. Well my dear James this is how we met. **_

_** Amanda Grayson" **__Nyota finished reading and looked at Spock. _

_"So what do you guys think?" Jim asked with a smile. _

_"If we are to read it captain then I think you should read it to us." Spock said softly. Jim glanced at him and nodded. Grinning everyone took a seat as Jim opened the book to the first page._


	2. It Started With A Challenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Alyssa, Damien, Matt, and ambassador Michaels. Yes I know this is in 3rd person but it's easier for me to type so yeah. _Italics _are the present and regular text in the past.

This Is How We Met

Chapter 2

It Started With A Challenge

Amanda laughed as she watched her friend Alyssa struggle with the Vulcan text in front of her.

"It's not funny Amanda! We can't all be technical geniuses like you." Alyssa said glaring at her.

"Well I wouldn't call myself a technical genius…just well a genius." Amanda said laughing at the annoyance on her friends face.

"Amanda seriously. I have to have this translated by the end of the day otherwise I fail my Xenolingistics class." Alyssa said with a frustrated sigh.

"Ok sorry. Whose your teacher?" Amanda asked with grin.

"Mr. Delaney. He gets on my nerves so bad. He thinks he knows everything in the world and he's never been anywhere except Iowa!" Alyssa said with growing frustration.

"Oh ok. Well why don't you just stop and take a break. We could go see Matt at the Vulcan Embassy." Amanda said with a laugh.

"That actually sounds like a really good idea, but you're driving." Alyssa said laughing. Amanda laughed and grabbed the keys to her brother's mustang.

"Damien! Me and Alyssa are going to the Vulcan Embassy to see Matt and we're borrowing your car." Amanda shouted up the stairs.

"Don't scratch my car!" Damien shouted back as the girls walked out of the house.

_"Spock I didn't know you had an uncle." Nyota said looking over at Spock. _

_"I was unaware of it myself." Spock said raising an eyebrow. _

_"Maybe after we read this we could try and find him. I mean that is if you want to." Jim said watching Spock. _

_"I would like that." Spock said softly. Jim nodded and started reading again._

"Do you ever think that Matt will ever tell Damien how he feels?" Alyssa asked sliding into the passenger seat.

"I doubt it. Matt can hardly talk to his supervisor and she's a woman. If he ever does it'll be because he was drunk at the time he did it." Amanda said putting the ragtop down and starting the car. Alyssa hummed in agreement as they pulled onto the road.

"I never want to leave Iowa." Alyssa said with a smile.

"Never? Not even on vacation?" Amanda asked looking at her friend.

"Not even then." Alyssa said looking at Amanda as she slowed.

"Hey Wionna! Where you headed?" Amanda asked grinning as she pulled up next to the young blonde.

"Nowhere in particular. What about you?" Wionna asked looking at the girls.

"We're headed to see Matt at the Embassy. Wanna come?" Amanda asked grinning.

"Yeah sure." Wionna said before sliding in the back. The girls were quiet as the fields and pastures flew by in a haze of brown and gold.

"Wionna? Do you wanna leave Iowa?" Amanda asked looking in the review mirror at her blonde friend.

"Hell yes! I wanna join Starfleet and see the stars and meet new people and see different Aliens." Wionna said laughing.

"Well I'm not so sure about the Star Fleet part but I definitely want to leave Iowa." Amanda said laughing.

"Oh trust us honey we know. You've been talking about that since the day you turned thirteen." Wionna said laughing.

"Still wanna marry a Vulcan?" Alyssa asked grinning.

"Well yes. I mean think about it there are all these sayings that the quiet ones are good in bed. Vulcans are extremely quiet so logically you would think that they would be extremely passionate in bed." Amanda said laughing as Alyssa rolled her eyes and Wionna shook her head fondly.

"I just don't know." Alyssa said shaking her head lightly.

"What you think I can't marry a Vulcan?" Amanda asked looking at her friend in annoyance.

"Oh I think you can marry a Vulcan, but Amanda you're always talking about love and Vulcans don't do love." Alyssa said with a grimace, her mind going back to her Vulcan ex-boyfriend.

"Alyssa you can't base everything off of one messed up relationship." Wionna said with a grimace and a roll of her eyes.

"So you think I can marry a Vulcan but you don't think I can make one fall in love with me? Well then challenge accepted sweetheart." Amanda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly. I didn't mean that as a challenge but okay." Alyssa said as the pulled up to the Vulcan embassy. Amanda said nothing as she put the car in park. Alyssa looked at her feeling as though she had upset one of her closest friends. Not paying attention Amanda began to walk up the stairs and promptly slammed into someone.

"Oh my god! Amanda are you ok?" Wionna asked. Amanda shook her head and stood up. In front of her looking completely unimpressed was a handsome dark haired Vulcan.

"Ni'droi'ik nar-tor." Amanda said with a light smile. Something about this man made her feel like a love struck teenager.

"Punar-tor. Vu dang-glantau-wilat Nam'tor du ash." The man said before walking off.

"The nerve of him!" Amanda hissed in annoyance, glaring at the Vulcan as he walked down the steps toward Admiral Michaels.

"Ambassador Sarek, it is wonderful to see you again. Though it seems that you have upset Admiral Grayson's daughter." Ambassador Michaels said smiling.

"Indeed? I do not understand how." The man, now known as Sarek, said with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yes well it does not take much to make Miss. Amanda mad sometimes." Ambassador Michaels said with a light smile.

_"And here I was thinking Vulcans couldn't be sassy." Jim said laughing as he mother pulled in the drive way. _

_"Well Spock had to get it from somewhere." Nyota said smiling. _

_"My father often says I get it from my mother, now though I think it maybe is from him as well." Spock said with an amused glint in his eye._

_ "Care to tell what he said?" Leonard asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_"No not really." Jim said before helping his mother with the groceries. Leonard sighed as he and the bridge crew followed suit._

AN: that it. Please review.

**Ni'droi'ik nar-tor** means _I am sorry_

**Punar-tor. Vu dang-glantau-wilat Nam'tor du ash **means _accepted. You should watch where you are going. __**(This is not an exact translation because I can't find a good translator. Roughly it translates to Accepted. You should watch where you are step.)**_


	3. Matt's Advice

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Matt Downing and Alyssa Stiles and Damien Grayson. I came up with Sarek's age so yeah.Which is amazing by the way. I'll try to update everyday but that may not be possible as I'm in high school. All mistakes are mine.

This is how we met

Chapter 2

Matt's Advice

"Amanda what did he say to you? I understood none of that." Alyssa said as they walked up the steps.

"Is Mr. Delaney even teaching you Vulcan?" Amanda asked laughing.

"I don't know, but I'm beginning to think that he isn't." Alyssa said laughing as well.

"I said that 'I am sorry' to which he replied 'accepted. You should watch where you are going." Amanda said in annoyance.

"Oh the nerve of that man. I think you should make him fall in love with you." Wionna said grinning.

"What? Why?" Alyssa asked in confusion.

"Because think about it. If you do you can use this as blackmail….wait never mind no you can't. But still the point is that you can tease him about how rude he was to you on the day you met. And besides he's hot…for a Vulcan at least." Wionna said causing her friends to laugh.

"Wionna I love you to death but sometimes you make no sense what so ever." Alyssa said laughing as we walked into the building. Matt worked on the second floor with at least six others, two of which were extremely creepy.

"Good morning Matt." The girls chorused as they walked in. Matt was 6'4 with blonde hair and blue eyes and a killer smile. Unfortunately for the ladies of Iowa and the rest of the world, Matt Downing was gay and head over heels in love with Damien Grayson.

"Good morning angels." Matt said laughing.

"Cute Matt. Real cute." Amanda said laughing.

"I try. So what can I do for you lovely ladies this fine morning?" Matt asked grinning as they sat down.

"Question. How is it you can talk to us but you can't talk to your female supervisor?" Amanda asked grinning.

"Oh well I got over that yesterday. I just haven't had time to tell you guys." Matt said with a laugh.

"Oh that's good. You ever gonna tell Damien how you feel?" Wionna asked laughing.

"What! NO!" Matt exclaimed looking embarrassed as several heads turned to look at them. Amanda laughed and shook her head at how naïve her brother and friend were. They were so in love and yet they couldn't see it.

"There is something that you can do. Tell me what you know about Ambassador Sarek." Amanda said with a grin.

"Ambassador Sarek? Why do you want to know about him?" Matt asked looking curious. Amanda laughed and told Matt what had transpired between her and the handsome Ambassador on the steps. Matt laughed and looked around before leaning in.

"Well there's not much about him of course. What I can tell you is that in Vulcan years he like 52 and in human years he's somewhere around 20. He has an ex-wife but I'm not really sure what happened there. He has a son named Sybok. Sybok goes against everything that Vulcans are taught so you know he's kinda looked down upon in Vulcan society. And that's really all I know." Matt said with a shrug.

"What do you mean 'goes against everything'?" Amanda asked looking at him curiosity shinning in her brown eyes.

"Well you know how Vulcans don't really embrace emotions? Well his son, Sybok, does. Like full on embraces emotions. If he doesn't like something then he makes it know." Matt said with a grin.

"Oh so you mean a male, Vulcan version of Amanda?" Wionna asked laughing. Amanda rolled her eyes and shoved Wionna lightly, while Matt nodded in agreement.

"If he's 20 well then that makes him about two years older than Amanda...in human years at least. And like what 32 years older in Vulcan years. that quiet the age gap." Alyssa said with a teasing grin.

"Well thank you for the information and shut up Alyssa. When's your lunch break?" Amanda asked grinning.

"You're welcome and it starts right now." Matt said grabbing his jacket.

"Well then come on pretty boy. I'm taking you to lunch." Amanda said pulling him towards the door. Matt laughed and followed her with ease.

"So what do you want to do after college?" Matt asked the girls as they started eating.

"Well I plan on going into Star Fleet." Wionna said with a grin.

"That's fine as long as you don't get married on one of your shore leaves." Matt said with a flirty grin and sultry voice that had them all laughing.

"I'm staying here in Iowa. Not sure what I'm going to do but I'm staying." Alyssa said with a smile.

"You'll change your mind in a few years, but of course by then you'll be like Mr. Lewis." Matt said laughing at the faces the girls pulled when he mentioned the town creep.

"Well I'm going to follow Wionna and go to Star Fleet, but you know what else. I'm gonna make that annoying, sexy Vulcan Ambassador fall in love with me. And when I do I am going to toughly enjoy telling you two 'I told you so.'" Amanda said goring at Wionna and Alyssa.

"Oh really now?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? You don't think I can do it do you?" Amanda asked looking annoyed with him.

"I think if anyone can do it you can, but I'm going to say right here and right now that you are gonna have your work cut out for you." Matt said as they finished eating.

"Well then make that three people that I get say that to." Amanda said with a grin.

"You know maybe you should ask your father to assign you as their tour guide for tomorrow. I heard the Daniel Michaels is supposed to do it." Matt said with a grimace.

"Why in the hell is he even in the embassy? He has to be the biggest Xenophobe in the universe." Wionna said with a look of disgust.

"Not the universe. I mean it's a pretty big place. You know something you right Matt. I go ask my father right quick." Amanda said pulling into the shipyard.

"What will you say?" Alyssa asked from the backseat.

"I'll say that I wanna show them around and that Daniel shouldn't do it because he's Xenophobic and I want to learn some more about Vulcans." Amanda said with a grin.

"Don't forget the puppy dog eyes." Matt said laughing as she put the car in park.

"What are you talking about? My father adores me. All I have to do is ask and he generally says yes." Amanda said laughing lightly as she stepped out of the car.

AN: that's it. Review please and I'll try to update tomorrow…..no promises….


	4. Admiral Grayson

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Amanda's father and brother, her friends matt and Alyssa and Admiral Michaels. I know I mentioned a Daniel Michaels but he never actually comes into play. He's only ever mentioned in passing.

This Is How We Met

Chapter 4

Admiral Grayson

"Amanda darling! What can I do you for?" Admiral Michaels asked smiling from his desk. Across from him sat Ambassador Sarek and several other Vulcans.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where my father is." Amanda said with a sweet and charming smile.

"Of course darling. He's in his office. His secretary just forced him to take a lunch break." Admiral Michaels said laughing lightly.

"I swear if it wasn't for that wonderful man my father would have had a heart attack by now. Thank you Charlie." Amanda said smiling lightly and flipping her hair over her shoulder before jogging up the stairs to her father's office.

"Amanda! How are you?" George Kirk asked smiling brightly at her, when she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I'm good George and how are you?" Amanda asked smiling lightly, walking toward her father's office.

"Oh you know same old same old. Making sure your father eats and doesn't pass out from exhaustion." George said with a light laugh.

"Well thank you for that George. Are you ever gonna ask Wionna out?" Amanda asked with a brilliant grin as she walked towards her father's office.

"Maybe. Maybe not." George said with a sheepish grin. Amanda shook her head and pushed the door to her father's office open.

"Amanda? You're not supposed to be here for another hour and a half." James Grayson said looking surprised. Amanda laughed and walked over to the plush armchair in front of his desk.

"I know but I went to lunch with my friends and they told me that Daniel Michaels was taking the Vulcans on a tour of the city and I was curious as to why that was because he is like the biggest Xenophobe in the damn universe." Amanda said dropping onto the chair gracefully.

"Let me guess you also are hoping to ask me to let you do it instead. And I know what you're going to say that you're not a Xenophobe and you can use it as a learning experience. So what are your actual motives for this?" her father asked grinning at his daughter's indignant expression.

"Ugh fine you caught me. It's because of Ambassador Sarek. He infuriates me and he is rather attractive and Alyssa and Matt think that I can't make him fall in love with me." Amanda said with a shrug.

"And if you do make him fall in love? What then? I know that you know that Vulcans do not do casual relationships. So what then Amanda?" her father asked watching her.

"Dad I like him. He infuriates the hell out of me but I like him and if I do then you know that I'll be ok. Vulcans are possessive and you know he wouldn't let anything intentionally happen to me." Amanda said with a small smile.

"Alright fine. I'll have Daniel reassigned and you can show the Vulcans around tomorrow." Her father said with a light laugh. Amanda grinned and got up and hugged him excitedly.

"Thank you daddy." Amanda said with a brilliant grin.

"You're welcome. Now get out of here I got work to do and Matt needs to get back to the Vulcan Embassy." Admiral Grayson said laughing. Amanda grinned and bounced down the stairs not bothering to slow down and hide her emotions when she passed the Vulcans.

"So what did he say?" Matt asked as she slid back into the car.

"He said yes of course. Oh and Ambassador Sarek was in there talking to Admiral Michaels." Amanda said with a grin.

"So what do you plan on wearing? Did the Ambassador say anything to you?" Wionna asked with an excited grin.

"I'm not sure yet. And no he didn't say anything to me, but i didn't really give him a chance to." Amanda said with a smile that let them know that she was planning something crazy.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to end really badly?" Matt asked looking at Amanda as she pulled onto the road.

"Because you are such a pessimist. That's why." Alyssa said laughing when he glared at her. Amanda shook her head as she pulled into the embassy parking lot.

"Thanks for the lunch ladies. See you tomorrow?" Matt asked with a smile.

"These two you'll see. Me I don't know. You might not see me until tomorrow night." Amanda said grinning. Matt smiled and waved goodbye before walking into the embassy.

_**NEXT MORNING: VULCAN EMBASSY 0600**_

Amanda grimaced as she walked into the embassy. When she had asked for this she had no idea that it would happen so damn early.

"_So your mother wasn't a morning person?" Jim asked looking at Spock._

"_No. she never was except on Christmas. That was the only time I remember her being a morning person." Spock said with a fondness in his eyes. Jim nodded and continued reading._

Amanda grinned when she saw Matt's reaction to what she was wearing. She was wearing a black skirt that stopped three inches above her mid-thigh, a black button up with a white camisole under it, a black leather jacket and four inches black strappy heels.

"_Holy shit Spock. Did your mother ever dress like that after they were married?" Leonard asked looking at the half-Vulcan._

"_Yes actually. She dressed like that for several meetings in which my father was always distracted." Spock said trying not to let amusement color his voice._

"_Your mother was rather cheeky." Jim said smiling before continuing reading._

Matt's eyebrow twitched up at the sight of her. She grinned and shrugged lightly before calmly walking over to Ambassador Sarek and the others. She was rather pleased to note that Ambassador Sarek couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"I am sorry but I thought that Daniel was a young man." One of the female Vulcans, T'Ping, said raising a single slanted eyebrow.

"Indeed. Daniel is a young man but he's been reassigned. My name is Amanda Grayson." Amanda said raising her hand in the Vulcan hand salute. The Vulcans returned it and nodded seemingly fine with it. The only one who didn't seem to be ok with it would be Ambassador Sarek. Amanda nodded and made a gesture for them to follow her. With practiced ease she led them around town answering questions when asked. Amanda was rather proud of herself as the day began to wind down and they headed back to the Vulcan Embassy.

"That was quiet fascinating Miss. Grayson. Thank you. Peace and long life Miss. Grayson." T'Ping said raising her hand in a Ta'al.

"Peace and long life Ambassadors." Amanda said returning the gesture. She smiled as turned away noting that Ambassador Sarek was watching her with the extreme curiosity, though he kept it hidden very well. Matt smiled at her as she walked over.

"So I take from that smile that everything went well and you didn't do anything wrong or fall on your ass?" Matt asked laughing. Amanda laughed and pushed him lightly.

"You guess correctly my friend. Also I would like to point out that the Ambassador could not keep his eyes off of me. Did you have lunch with the girls?" Amanda asked smiling like the cat that got the canary.

"I did and it seems that they can't drive. Either that or they were intentionally putting me in awkward position." Matt said with a light grimace.

"Now why would you say that?" Amanda asked with a grin.

"Because they got your brother to drive them and then they made sure that he sat next to me in the booth at lunch." Matt said glaring at her slightly.

"Hey don't glare at me you brought it on yourself pretty boy, although i did tell them to get Damien to drive them." Amanda said grinning at Matt brightly.

"No I did not! I can not believe you Amanda Grayson!" Matt said glaring at her. Amanda just shrugged and strutted toward the doors as her brother pulled to a stop outside.

AN: that's it. Review please.


	5. Wild Child part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Amanda's father and brother, her friends matt and Alyssa, and Admiral Michaels. I know I mentioned a Daniel Michaels but he never actually comes into play. He's only ever mentioned in passing. This Chapter is a bit more about the crew. They do find but what happened to Damien, but they won't meet him until later. Also a little romance between some of the crew members.

This Is How We Met

Chapter 5

Wild Child

"I cannot believe you!" Damien shouted glaring at their father. Amanda groaned as she walked into the embassy.

"Damien I understand that you are upset." James Grayson said, wincing as his son's eyes flashed.

"No! I don't think you do understand. I wanted this when I got out of high school. You said to wait so I did. I am tired of waiting. So you know what? You can go fuck yourself with a cactus!" Damien shouted before storming out of his father's office.

"Well that was rather rude and extremely disrespectful." Ambassador Sarek said coming to stand next to Amanda.

"Maybe but it's been coming for about three years now." Amanda said looking completely unconcerned.

"Damien! Amanda please?" her father asked turning to look at her imploringly from his spot on the stairs.

"No. I am not helping you. Damien has wanted this since I was in high school. I know that you don't want to lose either of us and I get that but this is fucking ridiculous." Amanda said rolling her eyes in annoyance. Ambassador Sarek raised an eyebrow as Amanda's father glared at her.

"Damien! I swear if you walk out that door I will disown you." James Grayson snapped glaring at his son.

"you know what? Fine! Amanda I'll see you around. You father can go suck yourself." Damien said glaring at his father before storming out.

"_Well….maybe that's why you never met him." Leonard said with a raised eyebrow._

"_I don't think so. I mean Amanda is taking Damien's side." Nyota said raising an eyebrow. _

"_No. this is why, because Amanda told me she never saw him again after that." Jim said with a grimace. Nyota grimace and quickly pulled up Star Fleet records on her PADD. Jim readjusted so that he was closer to Spock. He could practically feel the nervous anxiety rolling of his friends. Though if anyone ever asked Spock about that day in the years to come he would deny it. Nyota hummed as she scrolled through the records. _

"_Here! Damien Grayson, age 54, married to Matthew Downing-Grayson, lives in Huston, Texas Planet Earth Solar System." Nyota said looking up with a grin._

"_So they did eventually tell each other how they felt." Christine said with a bright smile. _

"_Apparently so." Spock said with a small nod. _

"_If you want I can call Pike and ask him to get his contact information." Jim said looking at Spock. _

"_I do not think that I am ready for that just yet, but thank you James." Spock said glancing at his captain. _

"_You're welcome Spock. Just let me know when you're ready and I'll get it for you." Jim said with a light smile._

"_Jimmy dear. I know you guys are wrapped up in the story but it's time for supper." Wionna called from the kitchen._

"_Coming mother! We'll read after supper." Jim called back, placing a bookmark where they were. Everyone nodded and followed Jim into the kitchen where his mother had set the table and was waiting for them. _

"_ya didn't have ta do this ma'am." Leonard said, his southern accent getting thicker by the minute, causing Scotty to blush slightly. Jim smirked at Scotty upon seeing the red flush spread across his cheeks._

"_Nonsense Leonard darling. I wanted to. It's not often I get to cook for people. Especially Jim's friends." Wionna said with a bright smile._

"_Yeah generally because you tell embarrassing stories." Jim said with a laugh._

"_Well I am your mother Jimmy darling." Wionna said with a small smile. Jim smiled and kissed her cheek before grabbing a seat in between Spock and Leonard. As dinner commenced Jim couldn't help but notice how relaxed his crew was. Spock especially, if the lax way his friend's posture was anything to go by. He figured it had something to do with the fact that Jim's mother liked to be a mother to everyone and that was something Spock needed at the moment. Jim looked up and shot his mother a grin before going back to his conversation with Spock. _

_Wionna smiled as she listened to her son laugh and joke with his friends. She rarely saw him anymore and when she did it was almost never good. As she watched Jim interact with his friends/crewmates/family she noticed Spock's eyes. Brown eyes sparkling with life and laughter like Amanda's. Never once did anyone think that Amanda could make a Vulcan fall in love with her and she had proved them wrong. Now as Wionna sat here and watched her youngest son unknowingly cause his Half-Vulcan first officer fall in love with him. It wasn't just Jim and Spock it was everyone. It was there in the way Sulu looked at the young Russian navigator that Jim spoke so fondly of. In the way Christine blushed when Uhura looked at her for more than a minute. And you would have to be blind to not see the way Scotty blushed when Leonard's accent got really thick. The bridge crew of the Enterprise had fallen in love with each other. _

"_Mom? Mom?!" Jim called looking worried._

"_What is it jimmy darling?" Wionna asked looking at him. _

"_You zoned out there mom. It scared me." Jim said placing his hand on her arm. _

"_Sorry jimmy darling I was lost in thought." Wionna said smiling softly. Jim grinned and nodded, he was used to his mother zoning out when she got sentimental. Smiling Wionna waved them back into the living room. Jim smiled and picked up the book again as everyone got settled. _

AN: please review. This chapter is really just a filler till I can thank of what to do next. Sorry for the wait.


	6. Wild Child part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea and the bar called Lucky's. The song is called _**Someday Came Today **_by Chris Pine.

Chapter 6

Wild Child part 2

Amanda grimaced as the door slammed behind her brother. She turned and glared at her father.

"You just had to do that. You just had to push him over the edge didn't you?" Amanda asked glaring at her father.

"Amanda we've been over this. He is not mature enough for this?" Admiral Grayson said looking at her as if he'd never seen her before. Amanda knew that her father was realizing that his little girl was growing up.

"Not mature enough? How is he not mature enough? He did his school work, turned everything in on time and hell he even made sure that I got to school on time when you were to damn busy to do it yourself. You can't say that he's not mature enough for it. You just don't wanna loose us." Amanda snapped trying to ignore Matt's hand resting on her shoulder.

"Amanda love. Maybe you should calm down." Matt said glancing at her curled up fist. Amanda followed his gaze and then noticed a thin trail of blood dripping off her fingers. Slowly she relaxed and uncurled her fist. Amanda was a bit surprised when it was Sarek and not Matt took her hand and began to gently wipe away the blood on her hand. Matt just shrugged and picked up his communicator and called Damien.

"Hey you've reached Damien and Amanda! Shut up Amanda! Sorry this is Damien and I can talk right now so leave a message." A sixteen year old Damien said laughing.

"Damien. Hey it's Matt call me back when you can. Ok?" Matt said grimacing as it went to voicemail.

"You should be more careful Miss. Grayson." Sarek told her as he bandaged her hand. Amanda just nodded as he dropped her hand and walked away.

"Well that was odd." Matt said coming to stand next to her.

"Extremely. Do you think that Damien will be okay?" Amanda asked looking out the window.

"_I really want to know what it is that Damien wants to do so badly." Sulu said with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Indeed. I would also like to find out why his father is so against it." Spock said with a nod. _

"_Well that's all well an' good, but is no one else wonderin' why Sarek was the one to help her an' not 'er friend Matt? Especially considerin' how rude he was to her in the beginin'." Leonard said causing Scotty to blush._

"_Fair point. Considering what he said in the beginning," Nyota said with a grin. _

"_I suggest we keep reading Keptain!" Chekov said smiling._

"_Good point Pavel. Sooner or later we'll find out why." Jim said with a grin._

"I don't know Amanda. I mean Damien is emotionally strong but you know how much your father's approval means to him. He's wanted to be a singer for so long and now his father won't let him." Matt said with a grimace.

"_Well that explains what he wants but not why his father doesn't approve." Scotty said with a grin, not noticing Leonard's blush when his accent showed up. Jim shot Leonard a grin as he resumed reading._

"I know matt." Amanda said with a sigh.

"Why doesn't your father want him to be a singer?" matt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's a life full of partying and drugs and alcohol and stalkers." Amanda said rolling her eyes.

"_And there's the why." Sulu said grinning._

"That's ridiculous. Your father should know Damien better than that." Matt said with a grimace.

"I'm glad you think that." Damien said walking up behind them.

"I thought you left." Amanda said with a grin.

"I did, but then I realized that leaving will solve nothing. What happened to your hand?" Damien asked taking her hand in his.

'_Well that was not what I was expecting." Nyota said with a smile._

"_What are you lot reading?" Wionna asked walking in._

"_This Is How We Met. Aunt Amanda wrote it." Jim said with a smile._

"_Oh I remember that story. Those days were rather fun. What chapter are you on?" Wionna asked sitting down next to Jim. _

"_Chapter 5." Jim said with a smile. Wionna smiled and motioned for Jim to continue._

"I dug my nails into my palm to keep from slapping dad." Amanda said with a grin.

"Nice. Who bandaged it?" Damien asked glancing at Matt.

"No not me. Try Ambassador Sarek." Matt said grinning at the surprised look on Damien's face.

"Well ok then. So do you two want to see me preform at _**Lucky's**_ tonight?" Damien asked grinning.

"You knew! You knew he wouldn't let you do it so you staged it." Amanda said accusingly.

"Yes. Yes I did." Damien said with a grin.

"Well consider us there." Matt said with a bright grin.

_**Lucky's bar 1800 **_

"Ok so this song is called _**Someday Came Today**_ and is dedicated to my amazing little sister Amanda." Damien said with a grin as he began to sing.

"_Haha it has and audio track." Jim said already putting it on._

_**Hm-m-m-m-mmm  
Someday I will find  
My ticket outta here  
Wake up one mornin'  
And just start packin'  
Yea-I'll make up my mind  
And I'll lay down my fear  
Stop waitin' for the next bad thing to happen  
I'm ready for the rainbow to begin  
I just got through a storm of tears  
I thought would never end**_

_**CHORUS  
Someday was a dream that always seemed to turn out wrong  
But now it's not so far away  
Puttin' off tomorrow  
Is 24 hours too long  
I guess my someday came today**_

_**Maybe I'll take a train  
To a place I've never been  
Or I could watch the sun fall into the ocean  
I finally feel alive  
Throw my heart into overdrive  
Get up and get this life in motion  
I'll do everything I'm meant to do  
Cause I'm past the pain and sorrow that kept it all from comin' true**_

_**[Chorus x2]  
Yeah it came today yeah hm-m-m-m-mmm**___

"_Wow. He is really good." Christine said in awe. _

"_Damien always good at singing and playing guitar" Wionna said with a smile._

AN: that is all. I'm working on writing chapter 8 and I'll try to get chapter seven up tomorrow. Review please.


	7. Losing In Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea and I know that Wionna's last name isn't actually Martinez.

Chapter 7

Losing in Love

Cheers went up as Damien finished singing. As he began to sing another song Amanda noticed Wionna.

"Wionna! Oh my lord! Christopher?" Amanda said in surprise.

"_Wait! You dated Christopher Pike?" Jim asked looking at his mother in shock._

"_Yes jim. I dated Christopher Pike, would have married him if he hadn't been so ambitious." Wionna said with a fond smile. Jim just sat there and stared at her for a minute._

"_You ok Jim?" Nyota asked smiling lightly._

"_Yeah I'm fine. Does this mean that I can call him dad?" Jim said with a teasing grin._

"_No it does not." Wionna said rolling her eyes affectionately. Jim just laughed and went back to reading._

"Amanda! When did you get here?" Wionna asked hurriedly straightening her shirt.

"About 20 minutes ago. What exactly are you doing?" Amanda asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well if you must know me and Christopher are dating." Wionna said with a smile.

"And what about George?" Amanda asked looking between her two friends.

"I waited for three years for him to ask me." Wionna said giving her a pointed look.

"Fair point, but you still have to face him Monday." Amanda said with a grin.

"Please don't remind me. Chris you're telling him." Wionna said glancing at Chris.

"What?! Oh come on Wionna." Chris grumbled as he walked away to get a drink.

"_wait…so…you dated Chris and you waited three years for dad to ask you out and Spock apparently gets the eyebrow thing from his mother and as well as his sass. Which technically comes from both of his parents." Jim said looking at his mom._

"_Eyebrow thing Captain?" Spock asked sounding amused. Jim shot him an impish smile._

"_Yep it was no secret that your father and Chris had the same taste in women. Also it wasn't really secret that I liked both of them. Chris just got the guts to ask me before your father." Wionna said with a small laugh. Jim stared at his mom in disbelief before resuming reading._

"When did Chris ask you out?" Amanda asked leaning against the wall next to her friend.

"This morning on our way to lunch. Tell me are the rumors true that you yelled at your father and Ambassador Sarek bandaged your hand?" Wionna asked with a teasing grin.

"Yes actually. Matt pointed out that my hand was bleeding and then suddenly Ambassador Sarek was there cleaning and bandaging my hand." Amanda said with a small smile.

"Wow that's really odd." Wionna said smiling.

"Yeah I know and you do realize that George is gonna be heartbroken right?" Amanda asked watching Wynona's face.

"I know, but it's his own fault. I mean he had three years to ask me." Wionna said with a pointed look.

"You're so old fashioned. You could have asked him on a date so many times." Amanda said rolling her eyes.

"So you're saying that it's not a good thing to be old fashioned?" Wionna asked glaring at her dark haired friend.

"That is not what I'm saying. What I am saying is that you need to step up and take what you want." Amanda said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Come on Amanda. You know that is not how I work." Wionna said glaring at Amanda.

"Well then maybe you should learn. And this is a mistake." Amanda said looking around the bar.

"What the hell does that mean?" Wionna asked glaring.

"What I'm telling you is that Christopher Pike is a good man, but he is ambitious and young. He will leave you behind to get what he wants. You are going to get hurt and maybe if you're lucky George Kirk will be there to catch. To catch you when Chris leaves you falling without a parachute." Amanda said before walking away to join Matt on the dance floor.

"You seem upset." Chris said handing her a beer.

"It's nothing just something Amanda said that I need to think about." Wionna said with a smile. And if Chris noticed her smile was forced he didn't say anything.

_**Vulcan Embassy 0800**_

"Good morning Miss. Amanda." George called walking in. Amanda forced herself not flinch at the thought of the pain he was going to feel in the next five minutes. Smiling weakly Amanda nodded to George from where she was perched on top of his desk.

"Morning George." She said watching him.

"Is everything okay Amanda?" George asked with worry in his eyes.

"Have you talked to Chris yet?" she asked, purposely avoiding the question.

"No why? Amanda? What is going on?" George asked now looking extremely worried.

"George! I n-need to t-talk to y-you." Chris called stumbling over his words slightly as he jogged up to them.

"Chris what the hell is going on?" George asked looking between Amanda and Chris.

"Run devil run." Amanda said as she jumped down and walked past them.

"George….I'm dating Wionna." Chris said looking nervous. For a minute nothing happened so Chris looked up just in time to see George's fist coming towards him. Chris didn't dodge and didn't bother blocking the punch, because he knew he deserved this for breaking his best friend's heart.

"Do I wanna know why my secretary just punched one of Starfleet's top cadets?" admiral Grayson asked helping Chris to his feet.

"No sir you do not." George said walking down the stairs.

"Chris? What happened?" Admiral Grayson asked watching George walk down the stairs.

"I told him that I was dating Wionna Martinez." Chris said with a grimace, rubbing his jaw.

"Why would he punch you for that?" Admiral Grayson asked looking confused.

"Because believe it or not I'm his best friend….at least I was. Also he happens to be in love with Wionna." Chris said grimacing slightly.

'Well that makes sense and I guess that you are in love with Miss Wionna as well?" Admiral Grayson asked turning to look at Chris.

"Yes sir. I love her very much." Chris said with a small smile.

"Very well." Admiral Grayson said walking away. Chris grimaced and turned around.

"Don't give me that look Amanda. I told him so he wouldn't find out through someone else." Chris said noticing the glare Amanda was giving him.

"That doesn't matter. Because I know you Chris. In the end it doesn't even matter. When they promote you to captain you're going to leave her behind. Don't try to deny it." Amanda snapped, glaring at him before walking away. Chris grimaced as he watched her walk away. He had just lost two friends in the span of five minutes and he was sure he was losing in love.

"_That was rather sucky." Christine said with a grimace._

"_Did he do as Amanda said?" Jim asked looking at his mom._

"_Yes. He did eventually leave." Wionna said with a sad smile._

"_If he ever asked you out again would you say yes?" Spock asked watching her face. _

"_Yes I would." Wionna said with a smile._

"_So even after he hurt you would give him another chance?" Jim asked looking surprised._

"_Yes, because I know that he was just a young man then and that's he's changed now." Wionna said with a smile._

AN: review please. Bonus points if you got the song references there like four or five.


	8. Slow Dance

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea and any mistakes. I am sorry that I am really sucky at updating. But here's chapter 8 and it's more of the crew.

Chapter 8

Slow Dance

_**KIRK RESIDENCE 0815**_

_Jim stared at Pike through the screen. Pike raised an eyebrow as he waited for Jim to respond. Jim blinked once and then blinked again._

"_So let me get this straight. HQ wants us to attend a political ball even though they told us that we wouldn't have to deal with them for our four months of shore leave. Also I have to dance with every one of my crew members. Did I miss anything?" Jim asked sarcastically as he looked at his mentor and favorite Admiral._

"_I think you might have missed some sarcasm there Jim. And no you don't have to dance with EVERYONE just your bridge crew and just to be clear that means Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel." Chris said rolling his eyes lightly._

"_Funny Chris. I'll make you a deal, because I know I'll have to dance with some extremely handsy Admirals/Ambassadors. You dance with my mother for more than three songs and I won't complain about said Ambassadors/Admirals. Although I can't really say anything on the behalf of my crew." Jim said with a grin._

"_So you want me to dance with your mother? Jim the last time anyone flirted with your mother you threw a fit." Chris said grinning in amusement,_

"_Oh come on Chris! I was 10 and it was Admiral Nogura. I mean come on he was a stuck up asshole then and he still is. And really can you fault me? My mother would have said no anyway. Besides I like you and I'm older and more mature than that. Also I know for a fact that you already dated my mother." Jim said with a grin._

"_Really now? You're more mature? I never thought I would live to see the day you admitted that, and I'm not even going to ask how you know I dated your mother. Whatever Jim. You got a deal, you don't complain about the Admirals and the Ambassadors and I'll dance with your mother." Chris said rolling his eyes. Jim's eyes widened with delight as they said goodbye. Jim smiled and stepped into the kitchen and began to make breakfast and coffee. Jim almost couldn't wait for the ball tonight, because that meant he would have to dance with Spock. Jim was really hoping for a slow song would play when they danced so that Jim would have a chance to hold Spock's body against him. He also hoped to get his mother and his pseudo father together, because they both desevere a reward for dealing with him and his mother really did deserve happiness. Jim smiled and started cooking veggie bacon for Spock, knowing that Bones would be rolling his eyes at the fact that Jim could be thoughtful on Spock's behalf. Any other time Bones would be happy, but something about Spock drove the good southern doctor to the very edge of sanity. Jim shook his head fondly at the thought of his two best friends. Jim grinned as Spock walked in, his hair still messy from sleep._

"_Good morning Jim. You seem quite happy this morning." Spock said taking the coffee that Jim offered him. _

"_Well sort of. I made a deal with Chris. See Pike called this morning and told me that we have to attend a ball tonight and I told Pike that if he danced with my mother, I wouldn't complain about handsy Admirals/Ambassadors. I did tell him of course that I couldn't be held responsible for the actions of my crew. By the way I have to dance with all my bridge crew members. Think you can make it through one dance with me?" Jim asked with a teasing grin as Bones, Scotty and Nyota walked in._

"_I would not be adverse to that." Spock said barely keeping the delight out of his voice. Nyota smiled knowingly at his answer._

"_I'm glad to hear that Spock." Jim said with a soft smile._

"_Jim what are ya tryin' to get him to do?" Leonard asked taking the cup of coffee from Jim and trying unsuccessfully to smooth his hair down. Scotty flushed and looked away from Leonard and his adorable bedhead. _

"_We have to attend a ball tonight at the Forum and I have to dance with all of you." Jim said passing Nyota and Scotty cups of coffee._

"_I thought we didn't have to deal with Star Fleet until the end of shore leave." Nyota sad looking annoyed._

"_So did I. but Chris can't do anything about it so we have to go? Also it's tonight at 7." Jim said with a grimace as Sulu, Christine and Chekov walked in._

"_What's tonight at 7?" Wionna asked walking in; she smiled at the site of the bridge crew of the Enterprise standing in her kitchen._

"_A ball that we have to attend and you're coming with us." Jim said with a bright grin._

"_I am? Why is that?" Wionna asked accepting a cup of coffee from Jim. _

"_Because I made a deal with Chris. If Chris danced with you, mother dear, I wouldn't complain about handsy Admirals/Ambassadors. I did tell him of course that I couldn't be held responsible for the actions of my crew. By the way I have to dance with all my bridge crew members." Jim said with a bright grin._

"_James Tiberius Kirk are you trying to set me up with Christopher Pike?" Wionna asked trying and failing to look angry. Jim laughed and kissed his mother's cheek._

"_You know it beautiful." Jim said with a grin. Wionna rolled her eyes and began to make breakfast._

_**RIVERSIDE, IOWA RIVERSIDE FORUM 1900**_

"_You look amazing Nyota." Jim said as his CMO walked up to him. The orange in her dress brought out the colors of her skin making her look even more exotic than normal. Nyota smiled and hugged him before turning to look for the rest of the crew. _

"_There's Scotty, Pavel, Sulu and McCoy." Nyota said pointing towards the door. Jim grinned and tried not to laugh at Scotty's plaid tie. _

"_Well don't you lot look nice." Jim said with a grin, taking in their outfits for the night. Bones was wearing a dark blue button up that was a size to small and drew attention to his chest. Scotty was wearing everything normal except of course his plaid tie. Jim tried not to laugh at the fact that Hiraku and Pavel were matching._

"_Spock?!" Bones asked in shock, looking over Jim's shoulder. Jim turned and nearly choked on his on spit. Commander Spock should not be allowed to wear tuxs for the sake of everyone around him. _

"_Indeed Doctor McCoy." Spock said walking up to them. Jim swore mentally as Spock stood in front of him. Spock's tux was tailored perfectly to his body. This was so not good for Jim's mental health. _

"_y-you l-look good Spock." Jim said, mentally cursing at how he stuttered._

"_Thank you James. You look good as well." Spock said and it was true. Like Spock, Jim's tux was tailored to fit him perfectly and like Leonard Jim wore a shirt that was a size to small. His though was a brighter blue than Bones' shirt. _

"_Jim! There you are." Chris called, waling up with Christine, who wore a dark red dress, and his mother, who wore a dress that was command gold. _

"_Hey Chris." Jim said as he gave the older man a hug before hugging the ladies._

"_Well don't you lot make a snazzy bunch?" Wionna asked with a bright grin. _

"_Come on Jim they want you to start dancing. They don't care who you dance with first." Chris said grinning as Nyota grabbed the captain's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Jim laughed as __**Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar**__ started to play. Jim knew that all eyes were on them as they danced because Nyota was beautiful and extremely graceful and Jim was handsome and moved with a deadly grace. Nyota smiled happily as the spun around the dance floor. When the song ended Christine stepped up to take her place as the song switched to __**Lighters by Bruno Mars**__. Jim grinned, in later years if anyone ever asked him, Jim would say that night was the second Best night of his life. Jim laughed as Nyota pushed Scotty forward._

"_I don't bite Scotty." Jim said teasingly. Scotty rolled his eyes and stepped up to dance with the captain._

"_Are they trying to make us Slow dance?" Scotty asked with a grin as __**Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri**__ started._

"_I think they are Scotty my friend. Think Bones will get jealous of me for dancing with you?" Jim asked grinning._

"_Now why would the good doctor get jealous?" Scotty asked looking at Jim in confusion._

"_Because he loves you Scotty. Don't deny it and don't deny that you love him either. Whatever you do Scotty don't let him go." Jim said as they broke apart._

"_Aye captain." Scotty said moving away as Bones steeped up to take his place. Jim barely hid his grimace as the next song started. _

"_Well then." Bones said with a light grimace as __**When I was Your Man by Bruno Mars**__ started to play._

"_I think they are trying to tell us something Bonsey." Jim said teasingly._

"_How could they Jim? They don't know we were together in the academy." Bones said with a light smile._

"_Yeah that's true. Unless Chris is controlling the music because he knew about us." Jim said with a grin._

"_Yeah but he knows not to do that to either of us." Bones said laughing as he spun Jim around._

"_Why am I the one being spun around?" Jim asked faking annoyance._

"_Cause you always were the girl in our relationship." Bones said, laughing at Jim's affronted look. Jim grinned as Pavel walked up as the song ended. Smiling Jim took the kid's hand as __**Roar by Katy Perry**__ started up._

"_Your boyfriend isn't gonna get mad is he?" Jim asked laughing as Pavel started to blush._

"_Hiraku is not my boyfriend Keptain." Pavel said blushing._

"_You know I didn't mention Hiraku and we're on leave so I think that you can call me Jim." Jim said grinning as the kid's blush darkened._

"_Of course Jim." Pavel said blushing._

"_Oh come on kid. I'm only teasing you because you two are matching. I will say this is you guys really are dating and he breaks your heart I'm gonna kick his ass." Jim said as the song came to an end and Hiraku walked up._

"_Yes Keptain-Jim." Pavel said blushing and walking back to others._

"_What in the hell did you say to him Jim?" Hiraku asked grinning as __**Sister Rosetta**__ Started to play._

"_I just pointed out that you two were matching and we all thought that you two were dating and that if you were and you hurt him I will kick your ass." Jim said with a deceptively sweet smile._

"_We're not officially dating yet Jim but I'll keep that in mind." Hiraku said as they spun to the fast paced beat of the song. Jim grinned and nodded._

"_Spock's the only person I have danced with." Jim said changing the subject._

"_Yeah? You nervous?" Hiraku asked with a grin as the song began to wind down._

"_No I am not…..okay maybe a little." Jim said as Spock started towards them. _

"_Captain." Spock said as Jim took his hand and pulled him to him. Jim grinned as the song switched to __**Glad You Came by The Wanted.**_

"_Rather fitting song is it not?" Jim asked with a grin._

"_Are you saying that you are glad I came to the ball captain?" Spock asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_You didn't really have a choice in the matter. No what I am saying is that I'm glad you chose Star Fleet instead of the Vulcan Science Academy because then we wouldn't be dancing." Jim said with a grin._

"_Captain is you saying you enjoy dancing with me?" Spock asked raising an eyebrow._

"_I enjoy doing a lot of things with you Spock." Jim said with a laugh._

"_Captain can ask you something?" Spock asked looking away from Jim._

"_Of course Spock and its Jim when we're on shore leave." Jim said sounding slightly amused._

"_Permission to kiss you captain?" Spock asked surprising Jim slightly._

"_Not unless you call me Jim." Jim said with a small smile._

"_Permission to kiss you Captain Jim?" Spock asked looking down at his captain._

"_Granted Commander Spock." Jim said pulling the Vulcan down it to a slow kiss._

"_About damn time." Leonard shouted from his spot next to Scotty. Taking a deep breath, Scotty turned and tugged the southern doctor into a searing kiss. Nyota laughed and calmly kissed Christine, making her blush bright red._

"_Pavel would you care to be my boyfriend?" Hiraku asked with a grin._

"_I'd love to Hiraku." Pavel said pulling him into a kiss._

AN: review. Again sorry that I suck at updating. I know this is slightly fast paced.

Songs:

Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar

Lighters by Bruno Mars

Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri

When I was Your Man by Bruno Mars

Roar by Katy Perry

Sister Rosetta from the Twilight Soundtrack

Glad You Came by The Wanted


	9. Bad News

Disclaimer: I still own nothing except the idea. So I thought because I was going on vacation that I wouldn't get to updated because my grandmother wouldn't let me bring the laptop, but then my grandfather wanted to use it to check their emails so now I can. Expect like 3 chapters. Anyways back to Amanda and her friends. This starts off sad but I promise you it will be slightly happy in the end.

Chapter 9

Bad News

"Amanda I have some really bad news." George said standing outside Amanda's house.

"That's not good. What's wrong George?" Amanda asked stepping outside onto the porch.

"I'm leaving the embassy and going into Star Fleet." George said looking at his feet. Amanda said and hugged George tightly.

"If that's what you really want then we won't stop you." Amanda said pulling back from the hug.

"What I really want I can't have." George said with a grimace, before walking away.

"God damn you Christopher Pike." Amanda muttered as she watched George drive away.

"Amanda? Who was that?" James Grayson asked coming to the door.

"It was George. He's leaving the embassy and joining Star Fleet." Amanda said with a grimace.

"I'll leave it to you to find me his replacement." James said with a grimace. Amanda sighed and walked down to her car. George leaving had put a dent in her plans to return to Star Fleet. She grimaced as she picked up her phone to see who was calling. It was Wionna.

"Hey you ready for tomorrow?" Wionna asked excitedly.

"I can't go, because George decided to leave and join Star Fleet." Amanda said with a grimace.

"You're joking!" Wionna groaned in annoyance.

"No I'm not. Now I have to find- hold on someone else is calling. Hello?" Amanda asked.

"Is this Miss Amanda Jean Grayson?" an official sounding voice asked.

"Yes this is her. To whom am I speaking?" Amanda asked unconsciously slipping into Ambassador Mode.

"This is Miss Tanya Owens at Riverside hospital. You have been listed as the emergency contact for Miss Alyssa Stiles." Miss Owens said softly. Amanda froze the color quickly draining from her face.

"I-I'm s-sorry. W-what did you say?" Amanda asked leaning against her car.

"Miss. Stiles was involved in a car wreck last night." Miss Owens said her voice still soft.

"You sure it was Alyssa stiles?" Amanda asked, hoping against hope that it wasn't Alyssa.

"Yes. I am sorry Miss Grayson. It is indeed Miss. Stiles. Can you please inform her parents, we can't seem to locate her parents?" Miss Owens asked.

"Of course." Amanda said hanging up the phone. Amanda slid down the side of her car and began to sob.

"Amanda?! Honey what's wrong?" James asked brushing her hair back from her face.

"A-Alyssa w-was I-in a c-car w-wreck l-last n-night." Amanda sobbed, burying her head in his shoulder. James sighed and hugged her tightly, he had never liked Alyssa. The only reason he let her hang around Amanda was because she made her smile. Also Amanda was a good influence on Alyssa, so he put up with her.

"_**Amanda I don't want you hanging out with her!" a twenty year old James Grayson shouted.**_

"_**Happy 14**__**th**__** birthday Alyssa!" 13 year olds Wionna Martinez and Amanda Grayson shouted laughing. Alyssa laughed and hugged them both. **_

"_**He's not worth your time Alyssa." A 16 year old Amanda said in frustration.**_

"_**I love him Amanda!" 16 year old Alyssa yelled before storming away.**_

"_**I'm sorry Amanda. Say it." Alyssa said as a now 17 year old Amanda helped her cover up the bruise.**_

"_**I won't say it." Amanda said concentrating on the makeup. **_

"_**I will. We told you so!" Wionna said pulling splinters from her arm.**_

Amanda flinched as the soft beeping and antiseptic smell that filled the room. She had known Alyssa Stiles since they were 10 years old. Her father had never been fond of Alyssa because she was a bad kid; he only ever let them hang out because Alyssa made her smile and because Amanda was a good influence on Alyssa. Amanda had always been there for Alyssa. She had been there when her relationship with Sylin had fallen to pieces, she had been there when Alyssa had wanted to quit school, and Alyssa had been there when Amanda had tried to commit suicide in their senior year of high school. Now Amanda sat here with one of her best friends hooked up to a hundred different machines. First George left and now one of her best friends was in the hospital and the other was half-way across the country. Amanda sighed as the door opened to reveal Maria and Alex Stiles. Maria burst into tears at the sight of her baby girl and Alex dropped to his knees. Amanda stood up and quickly left. She had never been good with overly emotional people and the Stiles parents were the most emotional people she had ever met. Amanda grimaced as she slipped past them and out of the hospital, for a minute she thought of just going home but then she decided she needed a drink and headed to _**Lucky's**_.

"Hello Miss. Amanda. Are you here by yourself?" Ambassador Sarek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I am. I am here to get drunk off my ass." Amanda said with a grimace.

"That is both illogical and improbable." Ambassador Sarek said moving to sit next to her.

"I don't care about that right now. I am upset and wish to get drunk. If I get too drunk then please call my brother Damien." Amanda said ordering a _**Hairy Hangover**_.

"Very well but I shall not leave you to drink alone." Ambassador Sarek said glancing at her.

"Thank you Ambassador Sarek but you don't have too." Amanda said taking a sip of her drink.

"Quite the opposite. I feel quiet obligated to make sure that not only do you not make a fool of yourself but also that no one takes advantage of you while you are intoxicated." Ambassador Sarek said, watching as she ordered another drink, a _**Bloody Mary**_ this time.

"Well that is rather….noble, but I fail to see why anyone would take advantage of me other than the fact that I am an Admiral's daughter and I work for the Vulcan embassy or that I am a Commander in Star Fleet." Amanda said sipping her drink, she wanted to get drunk, but she also wanted to talk to Ambassador Sarek.

"You do not see your own value?" Ambassador Sarek asked raising an eyebrow.

"What value? Ambassador all I am is girl from a small town in a medium size state on a big continent on a large round planet in an extremely large universe. That is all I will ever be. There is nothing special about me. Even my looks are plain." Amanda said finishing her drink and asking for a shot of _**Jack Daniels**_.

"I have never heard a bigger lie. You will only ever be that if you do not try. Also you are the most beautiful human that I have come across. Do not think that you looks are plain because they might seem that way to some people but others might compare you to a star. Of course that is improbable, yet is an accurate description of you." Sarek said watching her throw back two more shots.

"_Well your father knows how to charm a lady." Nyota said glancing at Spock._

"_Indeed." Spock said looking slightly amused._

"Well you certainly know how to char a lady Ambassador Sarek." Amanda said with a grin, signaling for another shot.

"Please Miss. Amanda call me Sarek." Sarek said.

"Only if you call me Amanda." Amanda said ordering another shot and another _**Bloody Mary**_. Neither Sarek nor Amanda noticed that this one was darker than the first.

"Very well Amanda." Sarek said taking one of her shots and tossing it back.

"Haha I didn't think you would do that." Amanda said with an amused laugh.

"It is a cultural thing is it not?" Sarek asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Amanda to laugh again.

"That is true. Though you can't say that you've experienced until you've gone to a bar, got so drunk you couldn't see straight and somehow made it home and woke up on the couch the next morning and you're puking you guts up and you're hungry but you don't want to eat anything and you can't eat anything and your head is pounding." Amanda said with a light laugh.

"Why on any planet would you want to experience that?" Sarek asked looking as horrified as a Vulcan could get.

"Not sure but it's a thing…..cultural thing!?" Amanda said giggling and almost falling off her seat. Sarek quickly reached out and caught her.

"I think you have had quiet enough Amanda. Perhaps now is when I should call your brother." Sarek said with a raised eyebrow as he reached for Amanda's phone. Amanda reached out and grabbed Sarek's hand. She meant to say 'or you could just take me home.' What she said was:

"Or you could just take me home with you." Amanda said giggling as her fingers intertwined-

"_Spock is you ok?" Jim asked looking at his lover and noting his bright green cheeks._

"_Physically I am fine jim." Spock replied, not daring to look at Jim._

"_Huh ok. What about mentally?" Jim asked looking at Nyota when he noticed she was shaking with laughter._

"_Perhaps you should ask Nyota." Spock said refusing to look at anyone._

"_Nyota what's wrong with him." Jim asked looking confused._

"_His mother is basically giving his father an inappropriate blowjob." Nyota said giggling._

"_Oh ok." Jim said grinning._

"Or you could just take me home with you." Amanda said giggling as her fingers intertwined with Sarek's. Sarek's cheeks tinted green and quickly disentangled his hand from hers.

"Where do you live Amanda?" Sarek asked pulling her toward the door.

"On _**Lemming Street**_ with my father," Amanda said leaning against Sarek.

"_Spock are you all right?" came a voice from the hallway. Turning everyone froze slightly at the sight of Sarek._

AN: that's all. Sorry the first half was so sad and Amanda had her little Angst speech in this chapter. It won't be the last. Bonus points if you reconized where Amanda's first drink is from.


	10. Hangovers and Embarassment

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Elizabeth Turner, Matt Downing, Alyssa Maria and Alex Stiles and the idea. The other characters belong to Gene Rodenberry and JJ Abrams. this chapter is definately a little more humorous than the last but still sad. Any Mistakes i make im blaming it on the program I'm using because it doesn't have Spell check so yeah. Also _italics_ is the present, normal is the story and _**bold italics **_is a flashback or a letter. Enjoy.

Chapter 10

Hangovers and Embarassment

_Jim grinned slightly as Spock's cheeks turned a darker green._

_"I am fine father." Spock said clearly hoping his father would leave._

_"Captain Kirk I must ask you what is wrong with my son?" Sarek asked turning to look at Jim. _

_"Well you see he's a bit embarassed because we are a reading a book that your wife wrote about how the two of you met." Jim said with a grin. Sarek raised an eyebrow and walked father into the room._

_"You would not mind if I joined you, would you Captain Kirk?" Sarek asked surveying the room to see who all was there._

_"Not at all sir." Jim said as Spock moved closer to him to make room for his father. Sarek nodded and took the set next to his son and Jim continued reading._

Amanda groaned as she rolled over. Her eyes flew open as she came into contact with an extremely warm body. She blinked realizing she was face to face with Ambassador Sarek.

_**Amanda giggled as she leaned against Sarek.**_

_**"I never noticed how pretty your eyes are." Amanda said giggling and threading her fingers through Sarek's.**_

_**"Thank you Amanda, but i must ask you to please remove your hand from mine." Sarek said flushing slightly.**_

Amanda groaned as she remembered that she had practically molested the Vulcan Ambassador. She winced as she sat up, she should not be this hungover. She had only had 3 drinks and 3 shots. So why was she so hungover? Generally that much only gave her a slight buzz. That's when she remembered that her second _**Bloody Mary**_ was darker than it should have been; almost black.

"Miss Amanda." Ambassador Sarek said quietly.

"Ambassador Sarek I am extremely sorry anout last night. That last drink that i had was drugged." Amanda said looking slightly embarassed.

"I understand Amanda and I do not blame you." Sarek said with a small nod.

"Oh...Ok. That's good, but how did you end up in my bed? Assuming thst we are at my house and not at yours which would make it how did I end up in your bed and I'm sorry I'm rambling." Amanda said blushing.

"It is quiet alright. We are in fact at your house, as to how I ended up in bed with you. That was your fault, because you were already asleep and had not let go of my hand i was pulled onto the bed with you. I was worried that I would wake you up by trying to remove my self, so i decided to just sleep here." Sarek said watching Amanda's face. Amanda laughed and shook her head in amusement.

"It's fine Sarek." Amanda said with a small smile. Amanda grimaced as her phone rang, causing her head to pund. She grimaced again when she saw that it was Wionna calling.

"AMANDA! Hey hey girly! How's life in Iowa?" Wionna asked yelling to be heard over the background noise.

"Morning to you to. Where the hell are you?" Amanda asked waving as Sarek said goodbye and slipped out of the house.

"I'm at a bar in L.A waiting for my shuttle to San Francisco." Wionna said with a laugh.

"Sounds fun. Have you seen George?" Amanda asked getting upp and grabbing a change of clothes.

"No I haven't but he did take an earlier shuttle...so no I haven't." Wionna said laughing.

"Yeah that's true." Amanda said smiling as she slipped into her skirt.

"Yeah so what's happening in small town U.S.A?" Wionna asked grinning as she stepped outside so she didn't have to yell.

"Well Alyssa was in a car wreck." Amanda said, waiting for the outburst.

"What?! Oh my god! Is she ok?" Wionna asked in shock.

"I...uh...I don't know. I couldn't stand waiting in the room with her parents so I left and went to _**Lucky's**_. Met with Ambassador Sarek and got drugged and basically molested him while he was helping me home and then ended up sharing a bed with him because I pulled him down onto the bed with me on accident and he didn't want to wake me up so yeah..." Amanda said trailing off as Wionna started laughing.

"Oh my God. Hahaha Amanda that is brillant! Wait! Was he awkward about it this morning?" Wionna asked still giggling.

"No he wasn't. He was rather sincre about the whole thing." Amanda said pulling her hair up into a bun.

"That is great. Well let me know when you hear something about Alyssa." Wionna said as she stepped onto her shuttle.

"I will. I love you girly. Be safe ok?" Amanda asked as she walked out to her car.

"I will. I love you to girly." Wionna said as she hung up. Amanda grimaced, she really did not want to go to the hospital but she did want to know how Alyssa was. Another thing that she needed to do was to find a replacement for George. She knew why he left, it wasn't rocket science. George wanted Wionna who was dating his best friend who was a cadet in Star Fleet. He thought that the way to win Wionna's affections he had to be in Star Fleet. Amanda shook her head in fustration as she pulled up to the hospital. As she put the car in park she noticed a man watching her from across the street. Amanda froze and then quickly reached under the passengar seat and pulled the glock out. Sliding it in to her purse she stepped out and headed into the hospital.

"Amanda Darling! How are you?" the receptionist Elizabeth Turner asked cheerly.

"I would be better if on of my friends wasn't in the hospital." Amanda said as she walked toward the elevator. Elizabeth nodded and went back to work. Amanda rolled her eyes as the doors closed. Elizabeth Turner was, hands down, the most annoying person in Iowa. When they had been in school Elizabeth had made it her business to know everyone's business. You coludn't tell her a secret because by lunch that day the whole school knew it. It was no suprise that Elizabeth ended up working as an receptionist, no other place would take her. Amanda was drawn out of her thoughts by the ding of the elevator, signalling that she was on Alyssa's floor. She hated this building it was so old. It was the 23rd century and it still had eleavators.

"Amanda are you ok?" Matt asked, causing her to look up.

"Matt hey. When did you get here?" Amanda asked giving him a hug.

"This morning. Where did you go last night?" Matt asked falling into step next to her.

"I went to _**Lucky's**_. How's Alyssa?" Amanda asked as they came to Alyssa's room.

"Stable is all they will tell us." Matt said with a grimace.

"That all they ever tell us." Amanda said in annoyance.

"True. You didn't answer my question. Are you ok?" Matt asked watching her.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Amanda asked looking confused.

"Because you're snappy, tired and you flinch at bright lights and loud sounds. So no you're no ok." Matt said looking at her.

"It's called a hangover dumbass." Amanda snapped as she walked into Alyssa's room. Maria Stiles looked up as the came in.

"Go to hell." Maria spat at them.

"Maria...please..." Alex said in exasperation.

"No if that whore and that faggot had never came around our baby would still be alive." Maria spat.

"Maria she's not dead and it's not their fault." Alex said griamcing as he watched his wife storm out.

AN: That is all. Sorry if you don't like the language I used. For the record I am not a Homophobic person. If you think that then you really need to re-read this whole story. Review please!


	11. Replacement and a Question

Disclaimer: I'M BACK! I own nothing except Elizabeth Turner, Matt Downing, Alyssa Maria and Alex Stiles and the idea. The other characters belong to Gene Rodenberry and JJ Abrams. This chapter is definitely a little more humorous than the last but still sad. Any Mistakes I make I'm blaming it on the program I'm using because it doesn't have Spell check so yeah. Also _italics_ is the present, normal is the story and _**bold italics **_is a flashback or a letter. Also I know that Amanda and Sarek met and married in the same year but I wanted it this way. Also this why it ties into _**Haven't Had Enough.**_ Enjoy.

Chapter 11

Replacements and a Question

Amanda sighed as she went through the pile of possible candidates for George's replacement. A lot of these people were good but none were what she was looking for. She doubted she would ever find any one like George, that's when she found T'Ping. T'Ping was a young Vulcan woman, who while she followed the teachings of Surak she also had adapted to show emotion when needed. Grinning Amanda grabbed her phone and dialed the hotel number T'Ping had listed.

"Hello is this T'Ping?" Amanda asked trying to keep the smile out of her voice.

"Yes this is she. To whom am I speaking to?" T'Ping asked quietly. Glancing at the file she saw that T'Ping was soft spoken unless she was mad or there was a lot of noise.

"This is Amanda Grayson. You applied for a job as an assistant to my father Admiral James Grayson. I was wondering if you were still interested in that job." Amanda asked hoping she was.

"Yes I am very much still interested in the job." T'Ping said and Amanda thought she heard hope in her voice.

"Good. When can you start?" Amanda asked as she began to fill out the forms she needed to file.

"I can start today if you need me to." T'Ping said and this time Amanda was sure she heard happiness in her voice.

"That would be great. Why don't you meet me at the Vulcan Embassy in an hour and I'll introduce you to my father?" Amanda asked as she filled out several more papers.

"Of course." T'Ping said before they said good bye and hung up the phone.

Several hours later Amanda was standing with her father waiting for T'Ping when ambassador Sarek walked up.

"Good morning Miss Amanda, Admiral Grayson." Sarek said walking up to them.

"Good morning Ambassador." Admiral Grayson said with a small smile.

"Good morning Sarek." Amanda said with a small smile. Sarek nodded and moved to stand next to Amanda.

"What exactly are you waiting for?" Sarek asked tilting his head to the side.

"We're waiting for George Kirk's replacement T'Ping to get here." Amanda said turning to face Sarek.

"Yes I know her. She is a very dedicated and ambitious young woman." Sarek said before gesturing to the door where T'Ping had just walked in. Amanda turned and smiled brightly as T'Ping walked towards them.

"Hello everyone." T'Ping said giving everyone a nod.

"Good morning T'Ping. This is Miss Amanda and her father Admiral James Grayson." Sarek said before Amanda could say anything.

"Good morning Sarek. It is a pleasure to meet, Admiral Grayson as well as you Miss Amanda." T'Ping said with a nod.

"Good morning. May I show you around?" Admiral Grayson asked with a smile.

"Indeed you may Admiral." T'Ping said, nodding towards Sarek and Amanda as the two walked away.

"Well that went better than expected." Amanda said as she walked outside.

"Indeed." Sarek said following her.

"Now I can do what I was planning on doing." Amanda said with a smile.

"And what might that be Amanda?" Sarek asked looking at her as they stopped on the middle of the steps.

"I was headed back to Starfleet." Amanda said looking up at the sky.

"To finish your schooling?" Sarek asked rising and eyebrow.

"No I already finished my schooling. If not for my dad I would be stationed on a starship." Amanda said grinning.

"I was unaware you were in Star Fleet. What is your rank if you don't mind me asking?" Sarek asked following her gaze.

"I'm a commander. My father wants me to become a captain and then an admiral but I think I'll stick to being a commander." Amanda said looking at Sarek.

"If you were stationed on at starship which one would you be stationed on?" Sarek asked meeting Amanda's eyes.

"I would more than likely be stationed on the U.S.S Kelvin." Amanda said with a small smile, turning and walking towards her car.

"Amanda! I must ask you this before you go. Will you marry me?" Sarek asked. Amanda gasped then smiled lightly.

"I'm not ready to get married yet but I tell you what. Ask me in five years." Amanda said grinning.

"Why five years?" Sarek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because in five years I might say yes." Amanda said grinning.

"Very well then. I shall as you say 'be counting the days' until then." Sarek said with a soft smile. Amanda grinned and then leaned up in kissed him.

"Good bye Sarek." Amanda said with a smile.

AN: That's it. I'm rather proud this, this is the first story I've actually finished that's more than one chapter.


	12. Reunions and Marriage Proposals

Disclaimer: Hey guys so I own nothing except the idea. And the other character I may have mentioned.

Chapter 12

Reunions and marriage proposals

"Amanda? Oh my god! Amanda Grayson!" Wionna shouted. Amanda turned around and started laughing when she saw Wionna. Gone was the long blonde hair and flashy clothes. In place of it was short spiky blue hair and paint covered jeans and a loose white t-shirt.

"What the hell happened to you?" Amanda asked laughing as they embraced.

"_Mom you had blue hair?!" Jim asked laughing._

"_I did. I quiet liked it. Your father was amused but wasn't a big fan of it." Wionna said with a small laugh._

"Ah well you know that Chris broke up with me. After that I decided to start painting and this is what happened. Also the hair is part of a dare." Wionna said with a grin.

"Well it suits you. Have you talked to George since the break up?" Amanda asked as they fell into step.

"yeah. I actually have a date with him this Friday." Wionna said with a grin.

"Really? And you're gonna go with that hair color?" Amanda asked laughing.

"Hell yeah! I mean come on; George has seen me with worse haircuts/colors." Wionna said grinning.

"That is very true." Amanda said with a light smile.

"Speaking of dating, what about you and that Vulcan Ambassador?" Wionna asked with a devilish grin.

"_It wasn't that devilish." Wionna muttered, causing the others to laugh._

"Haha. Umm…well the day I left for Star Fleet he asked me to marry him." Amanda said blushing.

"Oh my god! I cannot believe it! What did you say? You said yes of course. Wait you did say yes didn't you?" Wionna asked with wide eyes.

'I told him to ask me in five years. And I'm kind of nervous because those five years are up. Like did he forget about me? Did he change his mind? Did he marry someone else? Like seriously I am going crazy!' Amanda said with a groan.

'I could never forget you Amanda. I most definitely did not change my mind. And I certainly did not marry someone else. That would not be fair to them or to you.' Sarek said walking up. Amanda turned red and Wionna gave a laugh of delight.

'this is possibly the most akward moment of my life.' Amanda said burying her hands in her face.

"no the most akward day of your life was that day that Kyle asked you out and you couldnt say no because everyone was watching.' Wionna said laughing.

'not helping Wionna.' Amanda said glaring.

'perhaps we could talk over dinner, Miss Amanda? Is 7:30 alright?' Sarek asked with a raised eyebrow.

'that would be great.' Amanda said smiling. Sarek nodded and walked away.

"Oh my god! Amanda what are you going to do? Are you going to say yes if he asks you?" Wionna asked staring after Sarek.

"I don't know. Maybe. What do you think I should do?" Amanda asked glancing at her watch, 4:30, she had three hours to get ready.

"Follow you heart." Wionna said as they fell into step with each other.

"My heart is beating to wild and fast for me to hear or understand it." Amanda said with a groan as they walked up the steps to Amanda's apartment.

"Oh...Say yes. I mean come on you've wanted this since you were like six." Wionna said grinning. Amanda groaned and walked into her bedroom.

"You do realize that I was six and I was daydreaming. I didn't actually think I would make a Vulcan fall in love with me." Amanda said as she began to go theough her closet looking for something to wear.

"yeah well now you are 26 years old and you have a Vulcan ambassador, who is in love with you and wants to marry you. I mean come on." Wionna said grinning as she pulled a little black dress out of Amanda's closet.

"Black? Really?" Amanda asked looking at Wionna.

"What? everything else in here is to old, to small, to indecent or to casual. This is the only thing in here that is not to small, to old, to casual or to indecent. I mean unless you want to go shopping." Wionna said rolling her eyes.

"No thank you. Give me the damn dress."Amanda said taking the dress and dissapperaing into the bathroom.

_**THREE HOURS LATER**_

"Jesus Christ! What am I thinking?" Amanda said pacing.

"Amanda! Will you please just calm down." Wionna said trying not to laugh.

"Calm down? How the hell do you expect me to calm down? Wionna, I am going on a date with a Vulcan. I haven't seen this guy in five years and I wasn't thinking when I told him to ask me to marry him in five years. And you're telling me to calm down?!" Amanda asked calapsing onto the couch.

"Very Lady like 'manda." Wionna said laughing. Amanda just glared at her friend and ran her hand though her hair.

"You are not helping." Amanda said in annoyance.

"I just don't understand what has gotten into you. You talked about marrying a Vulcan for years; and don't give me that bullshit excuse about being a kid and you were daydreaming. If that was the truth then you would have stopped talking about it when you turned thirteen. Every single email I got from you over the past five years; you have talked about seeing the ambassador again. The only reason you are freaking out is because you are head over heels in love with the man and now you have to face him. So finished getting ready because he'll be here in a few minutes." Wionna said looking at Amanda with a raised eyebrow.

"You know that I love you right?" Amanda asked hugging her best friend and quickly standing up and fixing her dress and hair.

"Yes I do. Now go have fun." Wionna said laughing as a knock sounded on the door.

_**(And for now I am skipping the date scene because I don't know how to write it. Sorry)**_

Amanda laughed as she leaned against Sarek's shoulder. All in all it had be a wonderful night.

"Amanda?" asked Sarek, her name sounding like a prayer in the dark as he said it.

"Yes sarek?" Amanda responded; already knowing what was coming.

"Will you marry me?" Sarek asked once again sounding like he was praying again.

"Yes." Amanda said a smile gracing her lips as Sarek's covered hers.

_Jim smiled as he closed the book and glanced around. Nyota and Christine were leaning against eachoter and smiling. Spock was leaning against him, happiness rolling off him. Bone and Scotty were both smiling and Sulu and Pavel were talking softly. Still smiling jim glanced at his mother who was wewaring a sad smile and then at Sarek who seemed like he was reliving a memory..._

**AN: That's it. Review please. Also I plan to extend the scene from the ball and I will of course right the date scene. I plan to write another story conneceted with this one that is Sarek remebering the events. I have yet to decide if it will be a long one shot or a multi-chapter story. **


End file.
